


Внешкольные занятия

by faikit, qazanostra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, do not copy to another site, overproteclive teammate syndrome, poor choice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: В Нью-Йорке есть развлечения на любой вкус. Кто-то любит первоклассные бары, а кто-то - хорошие забегаловки. Есть гей-бары, техноклубы и развязные ночные тусовки. А еще где-то там существует клуб, в котором танцоры одеты в супергероев, а Человек-Паук - гвоздь программы. Или нет.Посмотрим правде в глаза - все предполагали, что Клинт станет первым Мстителем, танцующим у шеста. Он немного огорчен, что его опередили.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 50





	Внешкольные занятия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Extracurricular Activities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/958225) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> Примечание: фанфик является частью серии "Тостерверс"

— Ты должен это услышать, — Тони снял пиджак, швырнул куда-то в направлении стола. Стив поймал его в воздухе, аккуратно повесил на спинку стула. Тони сделал вид, что не заметил. — Кстати привет.  
Стив улыбался, взгляд его был теплым.  
— И тебе привет, — он налил в чашку кофе, протянул Тони — очень эффективная приманка. Разумеется, как и сам Стив — в поношенных спортивных штанах, что едва цеплялись за бедра, и неприлично обтягивающей футболке. Тони протянул руку к чашке, и Стив перехватил его ладонь, привлек к себе. Их пальцы переплелись вокруг теплой чашки, Тони потянулся за поцелуем.  
Губы Стива пахли кофе и мятой, свободную руку он положил Тони на спину, огладил над самым ремнем брюк.  
— И действительно — привет, — выдохнул Тони, заставив Стива рассмеяться. Тони отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Усмехнувшись, отвел упавшие на лоб волосы. Стив отдернулся и слегка покраснел.  
— Перестань, — сказал он, но тон был теплым. — Похоже, кое-кто пропустил пару стаканчиков.  
— Ну, не знаю насчет тебя, но я совершенно точно да, — Тони откинулся на его руку, чувствуя себя очень уютно в крепких объятиях Стива. — Хочешь воспользоваться ситуацией?  
Стив потянул его за галстук, привлек к себе.  
— Нет. Вовсе нет, — он углубил поцелуй, огладил ладонью грудь Тони. Тони улыбнулся. — Ты такой самодовольный, — прошептал Стив.  
— Вроде того, — Тони притерся плотнее. — Есть причина, — он скользнул ладонью на задницу Стива. — Только посмотри, кого я соблазняю.  
Стив со смехом отстранился, поцеловал Тони в лоб. Впрочем, ладонь с талии не убрал.  
— Выпей кофе и протрезвей.  
Тони расхохотался.  
— Я не настолько навеселе, Кэп, — но все же сделал большой глоток. Кофе был горячим и крепким, даже глаза заслезились. — О, ты умеешь угодить, — просипел он.  
— Стараюсь, — Стив поцеловал его в висок, затем в щеку, в подбородок — жадно, таки стремясь воспользоваться ситуацией.  
— И у тебя отлично получается.  
— Хорошая была вечеринка? — Стив переступил босыми ногами по плитке, привалился бедром к столу. Тони налил себе еще кофе, отпил из чашки.  
— Отвратительная, — Тони спрятал лицо за чашкой, чтобы повеселить Стива. — О, точно, пока ты не отвлек меня своими развратными сексуальными нуждами...  
— Что? — удивленно посмотрел на него Стив.  
— Может же человек надеяться. В любом случае прекрати перебивать. Когда ты отвлек меня, я как раз собирался рассказать кое-что ужасно смешное, — Тони снова потянулся к кофейнику. — Похоже, в центре есть элитный клуб, который специализируется на мужском стриптизе.  
— Предположу, что их больше одного, — изогнул бровь Стив.  
— Да, но в этом конкретном стриптизеры одеты в супергероев.  
Стив уставился на него.  
— Тони?  
— Что?  
— Нет.  
Тони нахмурился.  
— Нет что? Что? Что нет?  
— Нет, ты не можешь взять броню в стрип-клуб.  
Тони приоткрыл рот.  
— Погоди. Погоди-погоди. Во-первых, что?  
Стив одарил его красноречивым взглядом.  
— Это кошмар пиарщика — и он вот-вот случится.  
— Я согласен, что броня — зверски сексуальная штука, — заметил Тони, — но даже я осознаю границы и в целом уверен, что танцы на шесте за них выходят... — он помедлил. Отхлебнул кофе. — Вообще-то, знаешь, если бы я придумал легкий сплав, ну, в смысле, нацелился не на пуленепробиваемость, а на исключительную гибкость, был бы шанс...  
— Тони?  
— Да?  
— Нет, — Стив изо всех сил пытался сохранить непроницаемое выражение лица.  
— У меня есть шест. В самолете, — отметил Тони. — Есть у меня шест, так давай попробуем.  
— Это совершенно другой вопрос, как ты... — Стив осекся, прикрыл глаза. — Переформулирую. Откуда у тебя в самолете шест? Как такое получилось?  
— Немало времени ушло на то, чтобы спроектировать складную систему с надлежащей гидравликой, позволяющей... — Стив быстро прикрыл его губы ладонью, и Тони ухмыльнулся. Сжал ладонь, и Стив со смехом отнял руку. — Что если... — игриво продолжил Тони, — что если это мечта всей жизни — быть стриптизером, Стив? Ты правда хочешь заставить меня выбирать между тобой и полноценной карьерой стриптизера?  
Стив тщательно обдумал вопрос и нахмурился.  
— Да.  
— Ну черт, я выбираю тебя, — Тони старался выразить голосом разочарование. Или самопожертвование. Вышло не очень, поэтому он вернулся к кофе. — Но это величайшая жертва, я хочу, чтобы ты знал.  
— Я понимаю, — серьезно ответил Стив. Впрочем, в уголках глаз пряталась улыбка, потому что он был секси-Кэпом. — Я ценю все, что ты делаешь для наших отношений.  
— Достаточно сильно, чтобы покрутиться на моем шесте?  
Стив вспыхнул, краска залила лицо до самых ушей.  
— Нет.  
— Спорим, смогу убедить тебя? — Тони сделал еще глоток кофе. — По крайней мере, прежде, чем ты сумеешь меня отвлечь. Так вот. Существует клуб, который специализируется на танцорах-супергероях. Сомнительный вкус и нарушение многих авторских прав, но вот что. Гвоздь программы — Человек-Паук.  
Тони ухмыльнулся. Стив моргнул.  
— Разве не умора? — Тони так и не стер ухмылку с лица.  
Стив отставил чашку.  
— Настоящий Человек-Паук?  
Тони замер.  
— Что? Нет! — хмыкнув, он отхлебнул еще кофе. — Конечно нет. Просто стриптизер. В маске. Сейчас можно купить просто на улице. Маску, в смысле, не стриптизера. Мерчендайзинг. Иначе где бы Щ.И.Т. брал деньги, чтобы покрывать причиняемые нами убытки.  
Стив напрягся. Сильно.  
— А вдруг настоящий?  
Тони прикинул, когда успел провалиться в эту кроличью нору.  
— Стив. Стив, золотце, это... Это же смешно. Ты же сам знаешь, что смешно. Паучок... — он взмахнул рукой. — Он же ребенок. Нельзя нанимать детей стриптизерами. Ему же... сколько... двенадцать?  
— Шестнадцать. Или семнадцать, — Стив скрестил руки на груди. — Достаточно взрослый, чтобы влезть в серьезную переделку, ты и без меня это знаешь.  
— Нет. Стив. Просто... нет, — Тони опустился на кухонный стул. — Он не стал бы, Стив. Ты просто позволил разыграться фантазии, а раз уж это случилось, то главную роль хочу я, — он подался вперед. Стив все еще хмурился. — Стив...  
— Он совсем молод. А молодые люди делают ужасные глупости, когда чувствуют, что у них нет выбора, — плечи, обтянутые тесной футболкой, напряглись. — Или когда чувствуют, что выбор ограничен обстоятельствами.  
Тони сгорбился на стуле, вцепившись пальцами в чашку.  
— Это не он, — сообщил Стиву. Впрочем, теперь где-то в затылке скреблось сомнение, цепляясь за те части сознания, что испытывают пристрастие к пессимистичным сценариям. Тони потер лоб. — Он не стал бы.  
— Вообще-то я думаю, что стал бы.  
Тони сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Ладно. Давай подумаем рационально, — он помедлил. — Я убью его.  
Стив усмехнулся.  
— Не убьешь, — он немного расслабился и опустился на стул рядом с Тони. — Попробуй еще раз.  
— Итак...  
Стив перевел дыхание.  
— Итак.  
— Мы убьем его. Он является ассоциированным членом Мстителей. Мы можем убить его. Это есть в уставе.  
Стив издал смешок.  
— Нет такого.  
— Ну, значит это надо исправить. Прямо сейчас.  
— Тони, нет.  
В кухню лениво вошел Клинт. Взмахнув рукой, он почесал плечо. С усмешкой посмотрел на них.  
— Привет, голубки, — бросил, открывая холодильник. Внимательно оглядел, оценивая возможности. — Хорошие новости есть?  
— Человек-Паук может быть стриптизером, работающим в центре города, — ответил Тони. — Или это может оказаться дешевая подделка в маске. Мы не уверены.  
Клинт распрямился — с яблоком в зубах и банкой острого соуса в руке. Вынув яблоко, он прожевал и поинтересовался:  
— Клуб элитный?  
— Какое это имеет значение? — с ужасом спросил Стив.  
— Меня не увидят в низкопробном стрип-баре, — Клинт привалился бедром к столу. — Если низкопробный, пошлем Дарси.  
— Никаких шансов, что все это хорошо закончится, — сказал Тони и встал. — Идем.

***

— Садись.  
— Думаю...  
Наташа тихо и многострадально вздохнула.  
— Старк, я не хочу ломать твои коленные чашечки, но сделаю это. Быстро сел.  
Тони посмотрел на Коулсона.  
— В интересах командного единства: ей вообще можно так со мной разговаривать?  
Склонившийся над компьютером Коулсон даже не посмотрел на Тони.  
— В интересах командного выживания: ей рекомендовано так с вами разговаривать.  
— Это...  
— Садитесь, Старк, — произнес Коулсон, и Тони сел. — Спасибо. Мы ценим ваше сотрудничество.  
— Лучше бы так и было, — проворчал он. — Итак. В связи с чем собрание?  
— Исследование, — Клинт расхаживал взад-вперед, свободной и легкой походкой меряя комнату. Смотрел на планшет в руке. — Которое занимает больше времени, чем должно.  
— Технически он не под землей, — согласилась Наташа, пробегая пальцами по клавиатуре ноутбука. Глаз ее не было видно под опущенными ресницами. — Но близко к тому. К счастью, у вас есть название клуба, иначе, я подозреваю, что поиск занял бы больше времени.  
— Что вы выяснили? — спросил Стив. Прислонившись к столу, он скрестил руки на груди.  
— Элитный клуб, — слегка нахмурившись, ответил Коулсон. — Плата за вход... — он выгнул бровь, — мягко говоря, чрезмерна. Они ориентированы на женскую клиентуру.  
— Судя по тому, что мы смогли найти в сети, представление больше похоже на бурлеск, чем стриптиз, — согласился Клинт. — Куча вращений. Акробатика, танцы, сексуальные костюмы, немного комедии. Довольно уныло.  
— Это с Человеком-пауком, танцующим на шесте-то? — поинтересовался ссутулившийся над чашкой кофе Брюс.  
— Только по пятницам, — ответил Клинт. — Гвоздь программы, раз в неделю.  
— И строго говоря, это не просто танец на шесте — не в традиционном смысле, — сказала Наташа. — Представление проводится на цирковом шесте.  
— Звучит грязно, — произнес Тони. — И что конкретно это значит?  
— Что вся эта хрень — уровня Цирка Дю Солей, — пояснил Клинт. — Скорее акробатика, чем обычный танец у шеста.  
— Совершенно верно, — Коулсон поднял взгляд и снял очки. — Хорошая новость: это не стриптиз-шоу.  
— А плохая... — Клинт развернул планшет. Кадр был темным и зернистым, явно сделанным на мобильник со слабой камерой. Но на сцене можно было различить тонкую гибкую мужскую фигуру в облегающих штанах, перчатках и маске. Все остальное было обнаженным и мускулистым. — Это и в самом деле может быть он.  
Ролик был не очень длинным, но скорость и гибкость, которые демонстрировала фигура, казались знакомыми. Тони бросил взгляд на Стива.  
— Ну?  
Тот уставился на видео, однако вскоре стало понятно, что снимавшего его человека быстро поймали. Стив провел ладонью по губам.  
— Я не знаю, — признался он. — Это явно постановка. Возможно, он — или же кто-то намеренно подражает движениям.  
— Нам нужна более качественная картинка, — сказала Наташа, облокотившись на стол. — Кто-то должен будет пойти туда.  
— Я го... — начал было Клинт, но остальные единодушно ответили:  
— Нет.  
— Отлично, пошли вы все, отправим Дарси.  
— Нет, — ответил Коулсон.  
— Это может сработать, — сказала Наташа. — Она видела его здесь пару раз, но они никогда плотно не общались.  
— Нет, — отрезал Коулсон.  
— Тор уехал по асгардским делам, а иначе он бы все упростил, — встрял Брюс.  
— Нет, — в голосе Коулсона слышались нотки отчаяния, но никто не заострил на этом внимание.  
— Но Джейн тоже нет, и мы не можем отправить ее одну, — нахмурился Стив.  
— Остальных он слишком хорошо знает, — Тони постукивал ногой по полу. — Если это он и если он заметит нас, то даст деру.  
Коулсон поднялся, положил руки на стол.  
— Мы не отправим мисс Льюис. У нас хватает юных агентов Щ.И.Т.а женского пола, которые...  
— Мы обещали, что не будем вовлекать Щ.И.Т. в его жизнь, — произнес Стив. — Не думаю, что просьба оставить его в покое — это чересчур.  
— Дарси тоже из Щ.И.Т.а, — сказал Коулсон, но было ясно, что он хватался за соломинку и сам понимал это. — Номинально.  
— Она все еще наилучший вариант, — ответил Стив. — Хоть мне и не нравится идея посылать ее туда.  
— Поверь, она будет в восторге, — сказал Клинт.  
Коулсон опустил голову.  
— Я не несу ответственность за этот план, — с безнадежностью в голосе выдохнул он.  
— Разумеется, — Тони слегка похлопал его по спине. — Мы все равно потом обвиним тебя.  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
— Нат? — сильнее нахмурившись, Стив взглянул в ее сторону. — Ты ее спросишь?  
— Она спускается, — Наташа вернулась к компьютеру.  
Тони задумался, играет ли она в «Веселую ферму» или нечто такое же глупое или же строит планы на мировое господство? Оба варианта были возможны.  
Секундой позже Дарси просунула голову в кухню: очки криво сидели на носу, а волосы прикрывала бандана со Мстителями.  
— Что скажешь, начальница?  
— Нужно, чтобы ты отправилась в стрип-клуб и добыла для нас информацию об одном танцовщике, — произнесла Наташа, даже не взглянув на нее. Дарси кивнула, поджала губы.  
— Мужчине или женщине?  
— Это важно?  
— Только с точки зрения того, что надеть.

***

— Люблю свою жизнь.  
Дарси откинулась на спинку изысканного стула и осмотрела комнату. Клуб был большим и просторным, элегантно обставленным, исключительно мужской обслуживающий персонал одет в накрахмаленные, расшитые драгоценными камнями шелковые жилеты поверх рубашек и идеально подогнанные брюки.  
Они заняли столик в дальнем тускло освещенном углу, предусмотрительно расположенный за пределами видимости приподнятой, залитой светом сцены. Там в данный момент танцевали три весьма атлетически сложенных юноши в масках — в целом они были не особенно одеты.  
— Я тоже люблю твою жизнь, где можно записаться? — Дрю усмехнулся в сторону сцены. Волосы у него сегодня были высветлены практически добела, кончики сияли огненно-красным. Ему шло, хотя Дарси сама не понимала, почему.  
— Ты не можешь позволить себе ее жизнь, — сказал Шон. Он раскраснелся, темные щеки покрылись румянцем, глаза блестели.  
— Ну и ладно, она тоже.  
Дарси показала ему неприличный жест, а он послал ей воздушный поцелуй, не отрывая взгляда от танцовщиков.  
— Вопрос.  
Все дружно посмотрели на четвертого члена компании.  
— Зачем я здесь? — поинтересовался Харрис.  
— Думаю, няня Фил полагает, что ты окажешь стабилизирующее влияние, — Дарси ухмыльнулась ему над краем бокала мартини размером с ее лицо. Серьезно, он был просто огромным. — А еще потому, что Клинту запрещено ходить со мной по стрип-клубам.  
— Правда? — Шон моргнул. — Это все... это из-за отношений? То есть, они что, спорили об этом?  
— Не из-за отношений, а официальная позиция, — Дарси весьма собой гордилась. И небезосновательно. — Это есть в его досье. Ему нельзя находиться в одном стрип-клубе со мной. По некоторым причинам, — она отпила мартини. — Было одно... недоразумение.  
— И тебе больше туда нельзя? — Харрис дополнил цитату из «Симпсонов», и Дарси подняла руку, чтобы дать пять. Он просто смотрел на нее, пока она не начала дуться. Со слабым вздохом и еще более слабой улыбкой он дал ей пять.  
— Видишь? Это так сложно? — Дарси широко ему улыбнулась.  
— Да, — ответил Харрис. — Да, сложно. Потому что ты виновата в том, что я в костюме сижу в элитном клубе и жду просмотра чего-то похожего на бурлеск-шоу с участием поддельных супергероев.  
— Ты должен выпить, — сказал ему Шон. — Тони платит.  
— От этого все делается еще страннее, — произнес Харрис.  
— Говори за себя, мальчик-натурал, — Дрю раскинул руки и ноги, являя собой олицетворение скуки, вот только блеск в глазах был почти маниакальным. — Я сижу под прикрытием в клубе, посещение которого не могу себе позволить, рассматриваю горячих парней, что взбираются на шест. На мне неприлично дорогое и очень сексуальное нижнее белье. И Тони Старк покупает мне выпить, — он шаловливо улыбнулся. — Да я в мечту попал.  
— У нас с тобой очень разные мечты, — ответил ему Харрис.  
— Да, у меня лучше.  
— Мои не заканчиваются четырехзначным счетом из бара для Тони Старка. Так что в конце концов я собираюсь остаться в выигрыше.  
Дрю выпил. Напиток его был розовым и шипучим. Официант вставил в стакан два маленьких бумажных зонтика и подмигнул Дрю.  
— Я испытываю судьбу.  
— Я тоже, но не так охотно.  
— Мы только что заплатили пятнадцать баксов за твой «Ширли Темпл», так что ты все равно будешь в долгу к концу вечера, — сказала Дарси.  
— Чудесно.  
Огни по периметру комнаты, и без того тусклые, начали угасать — от самых крайних все ближе, пока освещенной не осталась лишь сцена.  
— И-и-и-и-и поехали, — произнесла Дарси, едва не подпрыгивая на месте. И поскольку платье у нее — гребаное совершенство, то все нужное подпрыгивало тоже. Она обожала это платье.  
Из звуковой системы полилась стремительная, многослойная музыка в исполнении оркестра. Дарси мгновенно узнала песню и вскинулась.  
— Это классическая аранжировка для «I Need a Hero»?  
— Да, именно, — ответил Харрис.  
— Господи Боже, я уже в восторге.  
Остальные танцовщики покинули сцену, и клубный «Человек-Паук», вращаясь, спустился с потолка. Канат был оформлен в виде паутины. «Человек-Паук» опустился на сцену — обнаженный напоказ. И прежде, чем Дарси придумала какой-нибудь язвительный комментарий, схватился за один из шестов и начал двигаться.  
Минуту спустя она поняла, что сидит с открытым ртом. И, вероятно, пускает слюни. Уверенности не было, но ей было все равно.  
— Вау, — произнес Шон слегка пьяным голосом. — Я не... — он прочистил горло. — Вау.  
— Охренеть, — Дрю с приоткрытым ртом подался вперед и оперся о стол скрещенными руками. — Невероятная гибкость. Это... — он склонил голову набок, следя за движениями танцовщика. — Это скорее...  
Харрис сидел с широко распахнутыми глазами.  
— Ну. Думаю, это и называется «гуттаперчевые суставы».  
— Нет, детка, — Дарси облизнула губы. — Это называется «шарнирные суставы». Я даже не знала, что возможно делать так. С... с... — она бросила попытку подобрать слова, потому что слова тут были лишними.  
В ее сумочке завибрировал телефон, и Дарси вытащила его, не отрывая взгляд от сцены. Приняла звонок резким движением большого пальца.  
— Я тут типа занята, — ответила, стараясь не моргать.  
— Ну? — вопросил Тони. — Это он?  
Дарси нахмурилась, затем прищурилась.  
— Здесь много-много кубиков, бедер, плеч и рук, — ответила она.  
Секундная пауза — и:  
— Ты пьяна?  
— Э...  
Тони вздохнул.  
— Дай мне поговорить с Харрисом.  
— Ладно, — она передала трубку, с удовольствием избавляясь от нее.  
Харрис слегка встряхнул ее за плечо.  
— Ну? Это он?  
Дарси улыбнулась.  
— Понятия не имею.  
— Ясно. Снимай на видео.

***

— От тебя толку ноль, — сообщил Тони Харрису.  
— Послушайте. Я не знаю, чего вы от нас ожидали, отпечатки пальцев у парня снять? — спросил Харрис. Он не выглядел позабавленным, а в исполнении Харриса это само по себе забавляло. По крайней мере, Тони. — Вы отправили меня туда с худшей легендой в мире, Старк.  
— Иди нахрен, я отлично провела время, — возразила Дарси. — Мы сказали, что это был девичник Дрю и Шона. Маленький. Даже интимный.  
— Девичник? — уточнил Брюс.  
— У них спецпредложение, — пояснил Шон.  
— У меня есть ТИАРА, — сказал Дрю, гордясь этим. Гордясь тем, что все еще носит чертову штуковину. Очень милую, насколько милым может быть кусок пластика.  
— У меня есть бухло, — бросил Шон.  
— Ты разве уже совершеннолетний? — нахмурился Стив.  
— Тони дал нам...  
— Не бери в голову, проехали, — перебил Тони прежде, чем кто-то успел сказать Капитану Америке насчет сомнительных с точки зрения законности айди, которые использовались сегодня вечером, потому что не хотел, чтобы в записях фигурировали их настоящие имена, да и вообще это была миссия под прикрытием. Тот факт, что эти айди немного поднимали их возраст — его Стиву знать не стоило.  
Совсем.  
Стив взглядом дал понять, что разговор вовсе не завершен, но Тони сумел на некоторое время это проигнорировать.  
— Теперь качество видео значительно лучше, но на записи гораздо меньше центрального номера программы и гораздо больше Шона и его приватного танца.  
— Дрю настаивал, — бросил Шон.  
— Не думал, что это клуб такого типа, — нахмурился склонившийся над плечом Тони Клинт.  
— Не такого, — сказал Харрис и подпер подбородок сжатой в кулак ладонью. — У Дрю тоже был приватный танец.  
— И это было зверски смешно, — отметила Дарси.  
— Как вас только не вышвырнули оттуда? — спросила Наташа, и в глазах ее заплясали смешинки.  
— Вышвырнули? — в голосе Дарси слышалось оскорбление. — Да мне чаевые оставили!  
— Это была ужасная идея, — не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, бросил Тони, и все равно его одарили жалостливыми взглядами. — Ладно, все и так это знали.  
Дарси ухмыльнулась.  
— Эй, свободное представление среди публики. Его могли бы и нанять.  
— Думаю, мы можем с уверенностью предположить, что если бы клуб нанял несовершеннолетнего, то мог бы нарушить множество разнообразных правил, — произнес Коулсон. — Щ.И.Т. получил доступ к их персональным файлам, официальная «личность» Человека-Паука — Брайан Фостер, 26 лет, профессиональный танцор, подвизающийся во многих местных заведениях, — он развернул ноутбук так, чтобы все увидели досье. С экрана смотрел привлекательный мужчина с темными глазами, выдающимся подборком и не менее выдающимся мысом вдовы.  
— Не Человек-Паук, — решил Стив.  
— Не Человек-Паук, — согласился Коулсон. — Может быть, это в самом деле он танцует, а может, они заплатили ему, чтобы поработал ширмой. Ведь знали, что не получат никакого айди от настоящего супергероя, поэтому логично было найти танцора и заплатить ему, чтобы сидел дома по пятницам, а при необходимости утверждал о своей работе здесь. Ему платят и дают выходной. А настоящему Человеку-Пауку платят наличкой, мимо кассы, чаевыми.  
— Щ.И.Т. не видел его в поле по пятницам с тех пор, как танцор начал официально работать в клубе, — сказала Наташа. — Но его появления всегда в лучшем случае спонтанны. Он не следит за расписанием.  
— Это неправда, — отметил с легкой улыбкой Стив. — Мы точно знаем, где он будет во вторник. Разве нет?  
— Собираешься спросить напрямую? — уточнил Брюс. — Не думаю, что это хорошо кончится, Кэп. Парень сорвется с крючка.  
— Напрямую? Нет. Но посмотрим, как он среагирует на изменение графика.  
Дарси подняла руку.  
— Можно мне прийти во вторник?  
— Нет, — ответил Клинт.  
— Не парься, Бартон. Я просто хочу автограф.

***

Человек-Паук ввалился в помещение с посадочной площадки. Его тело опережало ноги, но руки компенсировали этот недостаток.  
— Привет! — крикнул он, оттолкнулся от перил, затем от стены, спинки дивана — и запрыгнул в бар. Тони, уже привыкший к подобному, просто отодвинул выпивку и протянул парнишке бутылку колы. — Спасибо! — Паучок устроился на краю барной стойки, свесил крепкие ноги. — Я рано. Хотел бы это отметить. Рано. Такое случается. Я на такое способен.  
— Отлично. Делай так каждую неделю, — сказал Стив и показал через плечо большой палец. — Кухня. Идем.  
— А что я сделал? — спросил Паучок. Тони столкнул его со стойки и повел в кухню, где уже собрались Брюс, Клинт и Наташа.  
— Что? О господи, ЧТО?  
— Не намочи штанишки, малыш, — бросил Клинт. В руках он держал знакомый бело-красный контейнер из их любимого китайского ресторана. — Ты го...  
— Да, — Паучок схватил предложенную тарелку и ринулся к столу. — Ладно, китайская!  
— Ты пропустил ужин? — нахмурился Стив, глядя на то, как Паучок наполняет тарелку.  
Тот сдвинул маску на переносицу и потянулся к палочкам, торчащим из банки на столе.  
— Не-а, — ответил, погрузив их в еду. Лишь немного утолив голод, он смог добавить: — Я ужинал. И обедал. И перекусывал.  
Тони привалился бедром к столу, потягивая бренди.  
— Не в коня корм?  
— Вроде того, — не купился Паучок и сунул в рот еще прилично лапши ло-мейн. — Я всегда голодный. Всегда.  
Брюс протянул белую коробку.  
— Вот, я приберег тебе яичных роллов.  
— О, старик! Спасибо! — Паучок ухмыльнулся Брюсу и подхватил один. Когда он сел, чтобы нормально поесть, взрослые быстро обменялись взглядами.  
— Мне нужно передвинуть твою тренировку на следующей неделе на пятницу, — строго сказал Стив, и Паучок вскинул голову. Сглотнул.  
— Пятницу?  
— Пятницу, — повторил Стив тоном, не допускающим возражений. Этот тон подразумевал войну. Тони любил его, но в смысле не вполне платоническом. Не вполне подходящем в присутствии детей в комнате.  
— Но...  
— Проблема? — уточнил Стив.  
— Это же ПЯТНИЦА. Пятница — ВЕЧЕР СВИДАНИЙ, — Паучок взмахнул палочками. — Вечер свиданий! У меня есть подружка и, позволь заметить, она умнее меня, поэтому мы не устраиваем свидания в вечера на рабочей неделе, у нее ведь есть обязательства и работа по дому, так что остается пятница. Пятница, — он помедлил. — Вечер свиданий, — повторил, роняя каждое слово так, будто над ним тоже властна сила притяжения. Тони спрятал улыбку за стаканом.  
— Паучок... — начал было Стив.  
— Слушай, у меня есть подружка. Она очень хорошенькая, и волосы у нее красивые, и порой она позволяет мне их потрогать, — сказал Паучок.  
— Понятия не имею, когда ты шутишь, а когда нет, — ответил Клинт.  
— Это все маска, — сообщил Паучок.  
— Конечно это все гребаная маска, бесит невыносимо, никакого ведь зрительного контакта, — Клинт прищурился, глядя на поедающего рис Паучка. — Еще презервативы нужны?  
— О ГОСПОДИ, нет, что с вами всеми не так, я не... — Паучок указал на Клинта. — Любые лекции по безопасности от тебя мне неинтересны.  
— Эй, следи за языком, парень, — ухмыльнулся Клинт. — Я буду читать тебе лекции всякий раз, как мне захочется.  
— Тот самый случай, когда «кто сам не умеет — учит», — отметил Брюс.  
— Эй!  
— Ты прыгаешь с высоток. Навзничь. Продолжая стрелять, — бросил Паучок. — Ты не умеешь летать, у тебя нет стратегии отхода, ты просто прыгаешь с высоток! Так как это называется?  
— Меня поймали десять раз из десяти, — уточнил Клинт.  
C глухим звуком папки Коулсона ударились о стол. Тони так и не понял, как тому удалось настолько незаметно проскользнуть в комнату.  
— Десять? — очень тихо спросил он.  
— Я сказал десять? Имел в виду восемь, — сказал Клинт, но никого не сумел обмануть. Особенно Коулсона.  
— Он имел в виду десять, — отметила Наташа. — Вообще-то даже одиннадцать.  
— Нет, десять.  
— Ты считаешь Дейтройт или нет?  
— О. Да, одиннадцать, — Клинт поймал взгляд Коулсона. Неубедительно улыбнулся. — Восемь. Я имел в виду восемь.  
Коулсон встал.  
— Бартон. В мой кабинет. Сейчас.  
— Мы только пришли домой. Твой кабинет...  
Коулсон оперся ладонью о стол, наклонился, посмотрел Клинту в глаза.  
— Обойдемся тем, что есть, агент.  
Клинт подхватил яичный ролл.  
— Да, сэр.  
Коулсон вынул ролл из его ладони, ухватил за руку и повел прочь.  
— Теперь можете выйти из-за стола, — разрешила Наташа, едва за ними закрылась дверь.  
Паучок высунул голову из-за края стола.  
— Этот человек меня пугает, — сказал он.  
— Вот почему ты выживешь, — бросил Тони.  
Стив сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Заканчивайте ужинать и пойдем. У нас много работы.  
Паучок отсалютовал ему.  
— Сэр, да, сэр!

***

— Итак, это был провал.  
Стив расхаживал взад-вперед по гостиной.  
— Полагаю, он.  
— А я так не думаю, — сказал Клинт. — Он простуженный на всю голову и не способен удержать легенду.  
— Все, что слетает с его языка, похоже на вранье, — подтвердила Наташа.  
— Это наиболее эффективная легенда.  
— Так ты думаешь, это он?  
— Нет, — сказала она.  
— Коулсон? — спросил Тони.  
— Щ.И.Т. не вмешивается в это, — ответил Коулсон, поправив очки для чтения. — По вашей же просьбе.  
— По его просьбе, — поправил Стив.  
— Он несовершеннолетний, повезло еще, что не попал в колонию для малолетних преступников, — произнес Коулсон.  
— Брюс? — спросил Тони.  
Брюс снял очки и принялся их протирать.  
— Не думаю, что это он, — сказал в итоге. — Но если вы хотите определенного ответа, достаньте мне образец крови.  
— Я бы не советовал тыкать в стриптизера иглой, — сказал Коулсон.  
— Вообще я могу, — отметила Наташа.  
— Так! — Клинт оперся ладонью о стол. — С меня хватит! — он вынул телефон и принялся листать в нем что-то.  
Стив нахмурился.  
— Кому ты звонишь?  
Клинт поднял на него взгляд.  
— Единственному известному мне человеку, способному дать окончательный ответ, — включив громкую связь, он положил телефон на стол. — Мне нужно одолжение, — Клинт откинулся на спинку стула. — Сходи в стрип-клуб и разнюхай, не является ли один из тамошних стриптизеров членом нашей команды.  
Повисло долгое молчание.  
— А знаешь, это не худший звонок, что я получал по официальной линии Мстителей, — ответил Логан. — А это что-то да значит, Бартон.  
Клинт ухмыльнулся.  
— Мы очень, очень особенная команда, Росомаха.  
— Ты не шутишь. Уже бегу.

***

— Погодите, давайте разберемся, — Логан откинулся на спинку стула и поставил на колено бутылку пива. Чуть раньше Клинт поприветствовал его у дверей целой упаковкой, и Логан опустошил две бутылки прежде, чем позволил кому-либо заговорить. — Мне приходится пасти шестьдесят сопляков, живущих под одной крышей, где гормонов хоть отбавляй. А у вас, идиотов, всего один гребаный подросток на попечении...  
— Мы его не усыновляли, — отметил Тони. — И не несем за него ответственность.  
Никто не обратил на него внимания. С тем же успехом Тони мог доказывать, что не несет ответственность и за Бартона, хотя все знали — у него есть банковский счет, помеченный как «Залог за Бартона», который готов к применению. Или злоупотреблению. Снова.  
— Ладно, у вас есть несовершеннолетний сокомандник, — произнес Логан. — Так лучше?  
— Да, так верно, — сказал Тони. Помолчав, добавил: — Мы впустили пацана в команду.  
— Только вот вы понятия не имеете, где он живет, чем занимается или кто вообще такой.  
— В наше оправдание — мы впервые усыновили младшего члена команды, — сказал Клинт, губы его подрагивали.  
— И облажались, — Логан потер ладонью лицо. — Ладно. Да. Зашибись. — Он нахмурился и внимательно посмотрел на остальных. — Вы и правда не знаете, ваш это парень или нет? Как вы можете не знать?  
— Костюм хорош, — ответила Наташа, потягивая чай. — И очень гибкий танцовщик.  
— И вы хотите, чтобы я отправился туда и принес вам четкие разведданные? — уточнил Логан.  
— Ага, — сказал Клинт. — Если думаешь, что при этом не шуганешь.  
Логан взглянул на него презрительно.  
— Если мне с чем и приходится иметь дело, так это с нервными подростками, которые склонны пускаться в бега, едва решат, что за ними следят, — он поднялся. — Я пойду. Но если это он и заметит кого-нибудь из вас, идиотов, в толпе, то сделает ноги, и вы знаете это.  
— Не волнуйся, мы останемся здесь, — сказал Стив.  
— Мы будем тут, — Брюс провел ладонью по лицу.  
— Мы останемся, — согласилась Наташа. — Но ты должен кого-нибудь прихватить.  
— Я не привлеку никого из своей команды к этому бардаку и не устану повторять, — произнес Логан ровным голосом. Он откупорил последнюю бутылку и опорожнил одним глотком больше половины.  
— Не волнуйся, — сказал Тони. — У нас есть для тебя прикрытие.

***

— И какого черта я снова здесь?  
Логан не шевельнулся, не отвел взгляд от сцены.  
— Ты где-то облажался, парень.  
Харрис мрачно уставился на потолок.  
— Вообще-то я уже сбился со счета, сколько раз.  
На нем была тиара Дрю — почему бы, черт подери, и нет. Хуже от этого не было. Хуже просто было некуда.  
Обслуживающий персонал соблюдал дистанцию, не вполне понимая, как себя вести с игнорировавшим их Логаном. Харрис пытался выглядеть безобидным, поддерживать легенду о «свидании», но это все, на что он был способен. Логан безобидным не выглядел никогда, даже если пребывал в самом добром расположении духа.  
— Это мой обычный столик, — Харрис оперся щекой о кулак. — У меня есть обычный столик.  
— Со скидкой? — голос Логана прозвучал слегка заинтересованно.  
— Мне как-то все равно. Все записывается на счет Тони, — Харрис лениво пожевал кончик свиззлера. Он был в виде пениса и оказался приятным на ощупь, серьезно. — От этого ведь только хуже, да?  
— Что? Быть содержанцем Старка? Паршивая идея.  
— Да.  
Харрис оглянулся, встретился взглядом с довольно молодым парнем, прижимавшим к груди поднос. Харрис задумался, не будет ли слишком жестоко заставить его подойти и принять заказ? Вероятно. Он приподнял бокал, с надеждой взглянул на официанта — и тот пулей умчался.  
— Уверен, что не хочешь выпить? — спросил он Логана.  
— У них есть пиво?  
— Коктейли.  
— Пока они не смешивают скотч со скотчем, думаю, я пас, — Логан придвинул стул, склонил голову и раздул ноздри. — Что именно мы смотрим?  
Харрис взглянул на сцену.  
— Бум Бум Бадда и его заклятый враг Капитан Коготь.  
Логан кивнул.  
— Думаю, у этих парней слегка искаженное представление о том, как обычно герой и злодей кончают схватку, — он вскинул брови. — Не припомню, чтобы они столько лизались.  
— Удивительно, что ты использовал слово «кончают», потому что я практически уверен, что именно так и должен закончиться номер, — Харрис развел руками. — Имитация, разумеется.  
Логан фыркнул, но губы у него дернулись.  
— Вероятно, в результате ущерб для города будет меньше.  
— Зависит от того, будет ли на этой неделе тройничок, — сказал Харрис и ткнул в свой яркий напиток палочкой в форме пениса. — У Бум Бума есть подельник.  
— Само собой.  
Харрис вынул из кармана зазвонивший телефон.  
— Нет, — ответил, даже не посмотрев на номер. Этот рингтон стоял только на одного человека. В основном назло. — Ты рано. Он еще не вышел.  
— Вам нужна поддержка? — спросил Тони. Звук был такой, словно он уже упаковался в броню.  
— Нам нужна... Нет! Нет, не нужна нам... — Харрис потер лоб. — Почему это не могла вместо меня сделать Дарси?  
— Коулсон воспротивился. Категорически, — ухмылку Тони было слышно. — Хочешь поспорить с Коулсоном о...  
— Нет. Нет, не хочу. Он еще не вышел. Отвали.  
Харрис оборвал звонок и убрал телефон.  
Логан смотрел на него с ухмылкой.  
— Этот рингтон...  
— Да, — сказал Харрис. Заказанный им напиток прилетел на стол. — Спасибо, — бросил Харрис спине официанта. Логан всех заставлял нервничать, кроме разве что группы девушек за соседним столиком — они были заинтригованы самим его присутствием.  
— А Тони знает, что играет, когда он звонит? — спросил Логан.  
Харрис длинным глотком допил остатки напитка.  
— Нет.  
Логан рассмеялся.  
— А ты мне нравишься, парень.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо. Со мной это не проканает.  
Танцовщики покинули сцену под бурные овации.  
— Публика сегодня прямо полна энтузиазма, — произнес Харрис. В новом бокале тоже был свиззлер, и Харрис сунул его в карман — для Дрю.  
— Наш мальчишка следующий? — спросил Логан, закинув обутую ногу на стул напротив.  
Харрис поднял вверх большие пальцы и занялся коктейлем. Говорите что хотите о ценах в этом заведении, но они не скупились на качество.  
Едва заиграла музыка, практически заглушенная ревом толпы, а «Человек-Паук» появился на сцене, как Логан начал смеяться. Харрис взглянул на него.  
— Это хороший смех? Или плохой? Я не... Я не могу понять.  
Даже поднявшись на ноги, Логан продолжал посмеиваться.  
— Это не он.  
Харрис моргнул.  
— Не... не он?  
— Нет, — Логан помолчал. Скрестил руки на груди. — Хочешь остаться до конца шоу?  
Харрис открыл рот. Закрыл.  
— Нет. Спасибо. Обойдусь.  
Логан направился к двери.  
— Отлично. Давай валить отсюда.

***

Слабое, но непроходящее жужжание в затылке было раздражающим.  
— Окей, я понял, это неприятная ситуация, ненавижу все, мог бы ты УЖЕ ЗАТКНУТЬСЯ? — прошипел Питер, и он говорил сам с собой, хотя даже не сам с собой, а с таинственной и, возможно, разумной частью своего мозга, которая так и ждала, когда он облажается. Он закутался плотнее в толстовку — и да, супер, это должно было сработать, толстовка поверх чертова костюма из спандекса, абсолютное инкогнито, Пит, точно-точно. Он осмотрелся в темном переулке, что вел от задней двери клуба на оживленную улицу, не понимая, отчего не унимается паучье чутье.  
— Да все же нормально, все в порядке, просто нужно...  
Из темноты стремительно протянулась рука, ухватила за шиворот, оторвала от земли.  
Ответный удар был инстинктивным, диким и сделанным наугад, зато весьма сильным — и наверняка попал бы в цель, стой Питер на ногах и не пытайся ударить, ну... Логана. Который смотрел на кулак, будто тот оскорблял нехорошими словами его маму, но выглядел Логан, словно слишком устал или, возможно, был пьян, а потому не принимал близко к сердцу.  
— Смешно встретить тебя здесь, — сказал Питер, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал вкрадчиво — но и примерно не вышло. Плохо.  
Логан молча смотрел на него, изогнув тяжелую бровь. Свободной рукой он нырнул в карман, вынул сигару, сунул ее в зубы.  
— Я не смеюсь.  
— Обычно нет. В этом-то и проблема. Я смешной парень. Так мне говорили. Люди говорили. Образованные и умные люди, — выражение лица Логана не изменилось. Питер попробовал зайти с другой стороны: — А знаешь что? Мне очень неудобно, не мог бы ты поставить меня на ноги? — Питер слегка пнул его, сопротивляясь желанию начать извиваться. В ответ получил лишь жалостливый взгляд.  
— Нет.  
— Ну, ладно тогда, — Питер скрестил на груди руки, пытаясь сохранить остатки достоинства. Толком не вышло, так что он решил хотя бы не паниковать. Впрочем, тоже не слишком эффективно получалось. — Итак, что случилось? Ну, кроме того, что ты меня поймал?  
Логан изучающе смотрел на него еще секунду-другую, перекатывая в зубах сигару.  
— Сейчас ты шагом марш потащишь свой тощий зад обратно туда и уволишься.  
— Не могу.  
Логан вскинул брови.  
— Не хочешь сказать, почему?  
Питер задумчиво склонил голову набок.  
— А что ты сделаешь, если я скажу «нет»?  
Логан обдумал мысль, перекинул сигару на другую сторону.  
— Отнесусь с уважением и отпущу тебя.  
Питер моргнул.  
— Погоди, что?  
— Отнесусь с уважением, — повторил Логан, словно Питер — студент, который не понял урок. — И отпущу тебя.  
Питер поджал губы.  
— Кто ты и что ты сделал с Росомахой?  
— Вот что, парень. Ты не тупой. Немного недальновидный, слегка придурковатый, вроде как лишенный инстинкта выживания в любом его проявлении...  
— Да, спасибо. И почему мы все еще тут и болтаем?  
— Потому что ты не тупой, — Логан поставил его на ноги, но не отпустил. — Так что если ты занимаешься этим, то у тебя есть причины. И я уверен, что они веские, — помолчал, усмехнулся уголком губ. — Или кажутся вескими тебе, потому что ты принимаешь неправильные решения...  
— Да, понял, спасибо.  
Питер сопротивлялся желанию пнуть его в голень. Или запустить паутиной в лицо. Это не могло закончиться для него хорошо, но блин, он чувствовал бы себя офигенно в течение примерно шести секунд — ровно до момента, как полетел бы лицом в асфальт.  
— Я не могу уволиться потому, что уже уволился.  
— Да?  
— Да, — Питер переступил, пытаясь переместить свой вес, несмотря на мертвую хватку Логана.  
— Не расскажешь мне, что происходит?  
— А должен?  
— Слушай, парень, команда засранцев послала меня по твою душу...  
— О господи, — пробормотал Питер, чувствуя, как начинает меркнуть периферическое зрение. — О господи господи господи...  
Прежде, чем он успел запаниковать, Логан снова как следует его встряхнул.  
— Я сказал им, что это не ты.  
Волна облегчения была близка к удовольствию от секса.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— Ага, отлично, этого мне и без тебя хватает. Но давай начистоту, парень. Только я сейчас стою между тобой и ими, — Логан нахмурился. — Как думаешь, что будет, если Капитан Америка пойдет на штурм сцены и сдернет твою тощую задницу с шеста?  
— Ну, на самом-то деле, учитывая клиентуру, за это бы еще доплатили... — Питер, зависший между паникой и облегчением, слишком поздно понял, что Логану вовсе не смешно. — Нет?  
— Ты висишь на тонкой паутинке, — сказал Логан. — Так что кончай ломать комедию.  
— Ничем не могу помочь, я всегда много болтаю, когда нервничаю, а ты по ряду причин заставляешь меня нервничать, сам не понимаю почему, но есть ощущение, это потому, что ты держишь меня за шкирку, как нашкодившего котенка, — сказал Питер. — Может, это как-то связано, не думаешь?  
— Спроси меня, есть ли мне до этого дело, — Логан наклонился к нему. — Поговори со мной. Или придется говорить с очень расстроенным Капитаном Америкой.  
— Это... Мне не очень этого хотелось бы, — сказал Питер.  
— Ну, да, я вот канадец и все равно не люблю, когда Кэп во мне разочарован. И представить не могу, насколько тяжелее тебе, — Логан изогнул губы в усмешке. — Говори.  
Питер глубоко вздохнул.  
— У моей семьи были некоторые... — он качнул головой, — проблемы с налогом на недвижимость. Мы допустили ошибку, дела шли не очень, но я и не представлял...  
Он даже не узнал бы, не полезь в стол тети Мэй в поисках марок. Увиденное нельзя развидеть, и от одной только мысли, от одного воспоминания в животе словно узел сворачивался. Питер снова вздохнул, опираясь на руку Логана.  
— Мне нужно было найти способ достать денег, чтобы помочь.  
— Вы потеряете дом?  
— Нет. Уже нет. Я сделал... В смысле, я заработал достаточно.  
Последний заработок лежал у него в кармане — наличка, которую нельзя отследить и которую тете Мэй придется принять.  
— Он не то, чтобы большой, — наш дом. Но это единственный дом, который у меня когда-либо был. И если моя... моя семья хочет съехать? Я съеду, с радостью, — он вскинул голову. — Но будь я проклят, если позволю их выкинуть. Поэтому я здесь и делаю все это.  
Логан изучал его, сузив глаза.  
— И что, первым пришел на ум стриптиз?  
— Нет. Но, как выяснилось, я достаточно компетентен, чтобы справляться только с тремя специальностями, которые могут принести нужное мне количество денег. Перевозка наркотиков, папарацци и профессиональная борьба. И веришь ты или нет, несмотря на маску, мне не нравятся люди, которые стреляют в меня, плюют в меня или швыряются стульями мне в голову.  
— Давай к делу, — произнес Логан, но губы у него подрагивали. — Танец у шеста?  
Питер почувствовал, как вспыхнули щеки.  
— Это была идея моей девушки, — Логан смотрел на него с совершенно непроницаемым выражением лица. — Она помогла мне... занялась хореографией, — он взмахнул рукой. — Последовательность движений, все такое.  
Логан открыл рот. Закрыл. Глубоко вздохнул.  
— Парень?  
— Да?  
— Неудачная идея.  
— Я знаю, ясно? — Питер ухмыльнулся под маской. — Но эта была вроде как лучшей. За несколько пятниц я заработал больше денег, чем сумел бы, брось школу и работай даже полный день. И стоило это мне всего лишь гордости.  
Только теперь в глазах Логана появилось нечто похожее на веселье.  
— Не понравилась первая вылазка в такого рода развлечения?  
— Нет. Нет, не понравилось, и что ты имеешь в виду под первой? Во-первых, нет никакой первой. А даже если есть, то за ней немедленно следует последняя. Это было жалко, я просто сосредоточился на хореографии и том, чтобы не свалиться, так позволь тебе сказать — это было тяжело. Намного тяжелее, чем должно, поскольку некоторые женщины говорили совершенно неприемлемые вещи. В смысле, я просто возмущен. Можно я уже пойду?  
Логан внимательно посмотрел на него. Питер постарался выглядеть максимально невинным, что, учитывая маску, было, очевидно, совершенно бесполезным. Но он все равно старался. Почувствовал, как захват ослаб. Ощутив под ногами твердую почву, он отступил на несколько шагов, не испытывая судьбу.  
— Не лезь в неприятности, — сказал Логан и отвернулся. — В следующий раз я сдам твою задницу сокомандникам, и не думай, что я этого не сделаю.  
— Ты не стукач, — бросил Питер, и подпрыгнул, ухватившись за стену здания. Логан помедлил, склонил голову набок.  
— Парень, будь ты под моей ответственностью, сидел бы под домашним арестом, вот почему мне не позволяют отвечать за учеников.  
— Пожалуй, это к лучшему, — Питер оттолкнулся от стены, метнул паутину. Помедлил на секунду, балансируя своим весом. — Логан? Спасибо.  
Логан махнул рукой, уже направляясь к улице.  
— Не вводи в привычку полагаться на мое сострадание, Паучок.  
— Поверь мне, не стану, — несколько раз выстрелив паутиной, Питер взмыл в ночное небо. Через считанные секунды он был далеко отсюда, чувствуя лишь облегчение.  
В кармане завибрировал телефон, и пришлось угнездиться на флагштоке, чтобы взять трубку.  
— Знаю, знаю, — сказал Питер, стянув маску вверх.  
— Вечер свиданий.  
— Зна-а-а-а-аю, — нараспев произнес он с ухмылкой. — Нужно было забрать зарплату.  
— Отлично поработал сегодня.  
— Тебя там не было.  
— Никогда не знаешь наверняка, верно? — со смешком в голосе сказала Гвен.  
— Я бы знал, будь ты там.  
— Ты так думаешь, но давай начистоту — ты порой бываешь совершенно непонятливым. Ну же. Сегодня пятница.  
— Вечер свиданий, — согласился Питер. — Буду на месте... — он оттолкнулся, выпустил паутину, описал легкую широкую дугу, — через пять минут.  
— Я подожду.

***

Логан чиркнул спичкой о стену и прикурил сигару, прикрыв ее от ветра ладонями. Втянул в себя и выдохнул дым, заклубившийся у лица.  
— Ты все понял?  
Он усмехнулся, услышав тихий скрип дорогой обуви.  
— Полагаю, я получил то, зачем пришел, — сказал Фил Коулсон, ступив под приглушенный свет. — Спасибо за помощь.  
Логан приподнял бровь.  
— Как прошла дискуссия с менеджером клуба?  
Фил помедлил.  
— Скажем так, он согласился, что нанимать несовершеннолетнего было не лучшим бизнес-решением. Сомневаюсь, что он станет повторять эту ошибку.  
— Кто бы мог подумать. Поучительный урок.  
— Для всех причастных.


End file.
